SPICE!
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Japan has slept around with so many women and men. But the one he really wants out so out of reach...


Kiku groaned. He ran his hands through his hair and sat up. He was lying in bed, naked, under the sheets while his phone was ringing. At 4:00 A.M.? UGH! "Hai?" He asked. "So, did you have fun last night?" A girl's voice said. The Japanese boy smirked. "Only when we're together, my Sakura Blossom." He lied, although he felt she wouldn't fall for it. The girl seem miffed. "Hmm...Do you even remember my name?" She asked. Shoot! "Alexi?" He asked. "Mhmm..." She hummed. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You're the only one that I want. I only want your body next to me. I crave you," The Japanese boy said. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Kiku, love~ Come back to bed..." She said with a smile. Blonde twintails tickled his bare arms. "I have to go. Talk to you later, honey." He said, hanging up. "Now, where were we?" Kiku asked, pinning the blonde British girl to the bed. He started biting her neck. She arched her back.

He then traveled down, leaving butterfly kisses all over her body. She bucked her hips upward. He ran his tongue on her junk. Her back arched and her whole body lifted as her cheeks flushed and her moans rang out clear. The British girl's hands combed through his soft black hair as her bangs fell all around her eyes and sweat dripped off both their bodies.

* * *

The next day, Kiku was at school. He was picking his things up when he saw his older sister, Chun-Yan Wang. She was smiling as her two Italian friends acted, well...Like Italians. She let out a beautiful laugh. Why didn't she ever laugh like that when HE told her a joke?

* * *

Kiku was at the library, just after he called someone.

_I want to see your beautiful face and voice mingle together, not just your beautiful voice. Although I could listen to it all day... I'll be in the Library... **O-OK. I'll be there as fast as I can...** I'll be waiting for you, my little waffle..._

"You wanted to see me?" The Belgian girl asked. She had short blonde hair tied up into a crimson ribbon. Kinda like Kagamine Rin. This amused Kiku. The girl looked so innocent ad easy to lead around. He thought he's have fun with this one.

"You are so Kawaii..." Kiku said, pinning the Belgian to the bookshelves and biting her neck. "If I say I love you..." Kiku said, gripping the Belgian girl's hips and pulling her closer. "You have to know that it might not be real..." The Belgian didn't seem to care, too caught up in the moment and the heat. Her cheeks blazed furiously.

He pushed her blazer off her shoulders and unbuttoned the blonde's denim short-shorts. The Belgian threw her head back and blushed a bright crimson as she tangled her hands in his soft jet-black hair. He picked the tie she was wearing up in his mouth and chuckled as he pulled it off. The Belgian was struggling to hold her moans stifled.

* * *

Kiku was in his class, now. He could have seduced Felciano Vargas, the Italian boy who sat in front of him, but he wasn't really into Italians. He yawned and looked out the window. What caught his eyes made him focus all his attention in it. Chun-Yan was walking up to a Russian man known as Ivan Braginsky. He smiled a sadistic yet innocent smile as his eyes were closed. Chun-Yan walked up to him, when he handed her a stuffed panda. Her ultimate weakness! She smiled a cute smile and cuddled it.

The Russian boy tilted her face up, up, up. Their lips were mere inches apart. One final tilt, and their lips locked. Kiku almost lost it. It should've been _him_ with Chun-Yan, not that Vodka-chugger. Very collected, he walked outside to see his sister.

* * *

There Chun was, watching as Ivan's car drove away. God, was she pretty. Everything about her made the Japanese boy's heart pound and race like crazy. Even if she _was _his sister.

She turned around and smiled that innocent smile and waved to her brother. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against him. Her honey-amber eyes widened as she was pushed to the ground. He was on all fours on top of the petite Chinese girl. He pinned her to the wall, gripping her wrists tightly. His soft Asian bangs covered his eyes. Chun just stared at him in bewilderment.

Then, when he lifted his head, a single tear slid down his cheek. She reached up and pulled him into a hug. He widened his eyes, but he placed his arms around her soft hips and cried into her shoulder as he took in her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and green tea. Her expression changed from one of sympathy to one of mischief.


End file.
